Loki (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Ssslighter= |-|Infiltrator= |-|Joki= |-|White Death= |-|Last Laugh= |-|Agent of Darkness= |-|Golden= Summary Villain. It's a word used to describe those that break the rules, that take what they want, and care nothing for those hurt along the way. Loki, the trickster God, would say villainy is nothing more than a point of view. The point of view of fools too mindless to seize the opportunity. Of course, with Loki now on the loose, the implications are dire. The end of times may be at hand. The final battle, Ragnarok, possibly on the horizon, for it was foretold that Loki would break free of his prison and herald the horrific final battle that would leave the Gods slain, the heavens sundered, and the world in ashes. None are more eager for that time of chaos than Loki. Before his confinement, Loki's malicious mischief managed to affect every God in ways both beneficial and terrible. Yet Loki's most heinous act was in the death of the God of light, Baldr. Baldr's prophetic dreams showcased his death. Fearful for her son, Frigg, forced all objects of the world to swear never to harm him. All save mistletoe. Cruelly amused, Loki forged a spear from the plant and provided it to Baldr's brother Hodr. The Gods had a new favorite game, hurling objects at Baldr and laughing as they harmlessly ricocheted. So Hodr threw the spear, but, to everyone's horror, Baldr was impaled. Hel agreed to release Baldr from the underworld if all creatures of the world mourned the God of Light. And all did, save one crone who refused. So Baldr died. When it was discovered the crone was Loki in disguise, the furious Gods bound him in entrails and hung a venomous serpent overhead. Loki's wife, Sigyn, collected the dripping venom in a bowl, but when she was forced to empty it, Loki was struck, causing such anguish his thrashing would shake the world. But now Loki is free and already wreaking havoc. If the prophetic Volva are correct, and they always are, then the end of all things has finally come. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C, Low 2-C with Zeus's Lightning Bolt Name: Loki, The Trickster God Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Norse God, God of Mischief, Trickster God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Magic, Telekinesis, Smoke Manipulation and Invisibility (Via Vanish, can disappear in a puff of smoke), Illusion Creation, Duplication and Explosion Manipulation (Via Decoy, can create clones that will explode to damage his enemies), Statistics Amplification (Via Behind You! and Aimed Strike), Mind Control, Energy Manipulation (Can imbue his daggers with magical energy), Shapeshifting (Can take the apearence of other beings), Teleportation, Weapon Mastery, Master Manipulator, Lightning Manipulation (With Zeus's lightning bolt) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods. Managed to stab Zeus and killed him. Fought against Athena and Thor), Universal level+ with Zeus's Lightning Bolt (Should be around this level with the Bolt) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other regular gods like Athena) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Managed to kill Zeus by stabbing him), Universal+ with the Lightning Bolt Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure powerful strikes from other regular deities. Survived strikes from Athena) Stamina: Unknown, possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via the Lightning Bolt Standard Equipment: His Daggers, His Helmet, Starter/Core Items, Zeus's Lightning Bolt (Temporary) Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. He is a master of manipulation and deception. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Behind You!:' Loki deals more damage from his basic attacks when hitting enemies from behind. His basic attacks also utilize a five swing progressive chain. *'Vanish:' Loki disappears in a puff of smoke. While invisible, he moves faster, removes and gains immunity to Slow effects. His next basic attack from stealth (or for 2s after) applies a bleed to his target, dealing damage every .5s and reveals Loki. *'Decoy:' Loki spawns a decoy version of himself that taunts all nearby enemy minions. After a short time, the decoy explodes dealing damage to all enemies in the radius. *'Aimed Strike:' Upon activation, Loki's next basic attack does additional damage within a short time. The enemy hit is also slowed. *'Assassinate:' Upon activation, Loki teleports to his ground target location. If an enemy god is within the radius, Loki will backstab that target doing damage and stunning them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE